


Cunning

by pushkin666



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cunning isn't usually a word people think of when they think of Spike.</p><p>He wants Xander and he'll get what he wants, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Cunning wasn't a word that many people would automatically use when describing Spike. But he was. You had to be to survive years of living with Angelus; of being one fourth of the _Scourge of Europe._

He'd learnt fast how to survive and to care for Drusilla, his sire and it was cunning that kept him from being broken by Angelus.

And now his cunning had bought him here; to the Slayer's inner circle, closer to the one he'd wanted since first setting his eyes on him.

He would take Xander; break him, turn him and make him his own.


End file.
